Do You See What We've Done?
by Sam1Am
Summary: Bella is in some real trouble with her ex, James. But will the trouble she's in make her confess her most hidden secret to the world? *NOTICE* This fic contains dark themes. If you are sensitive to certain topics, please do not read this fic.


**This was a story I previously had on FFn, but took it down due to it being on hiatus too long. I have revised it and sparked it up a little bit! I hope you enjoy it! It was nagging at me while I had writer's block for my other fic.**

**Unbeta'd so all of the errors are my doing. Please forgive me. Commas are a bitch.**

**WARNING: This story contains graphic material that may be sensitive to some people. If you are easily offended or are very sensitive to certain topics, please do not read this fic. It is rated M for Mature for a reason.**

* * *

I was at the park down the street from my house. There was a group of guys that went to my school that were playing basketball on the court. I was sitting at the picnic tables listening to my iPod. I wasn't really listening to my iPod. I was really watching Edward Cullen play basketball with some of his friends. Normally, I wouldn't watch anyone play any type of sport unless I had to but Edward looked so good with his shirt off. The sun danced across his perfectly tanned and perfectly sculpted chest. I'd have to say that it was nearly orgasmic. His reputation stood thus; every girl I knew at school said he was an asshole.

Since there was nothing fascinating to do up at the park except stare at Edward's shirtless body, I paused my iPod and decided to go home.

"Hi, Bells," said a familiar, disgusting voice.

I turned around to see James Witherdale, my ex. He had blonde hair and brown eyes and was the most annoying guy alive in the history of the world. He walked like a wanna-be gangster and thought he was the coolest person in the world. He was smiling his normal I'm-going-to-do-something-to-embarrass-myself-but- play-it-off-like-it's-nothing smile.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"What?" He was still smiling. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"You're really gonna pretend we're friends?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're seriously that much of and idiot?"

"Whatever," James said, walking away.

"No, no, no, you wanted to try and talk to me, like nothing happened between us. Like we're best friends."

He was standing in front of me now and I was making my way to the other side of the bench. My heart was pounding. Adrenaline was making its way through my body and if he said the wrong thing, I wouldn't hesitate to snap on him. I had so many emotions flowing through me and not a single one of them were positive. "Like our relationship was the best thing ever."

"You're saying I was that good?" he said. He clearly was trying to egg me on. It was working.

"I'm saying I was love drunk."

"So you're saying I wasn't good then?"

Now I was pissed. He was gonna bring that day up again? I was standing no more than two feet away from him. All I wanted to do was deck that mother fucker right in the face.

"I'm saying I wanted you off of me!" I yelled. Everything around me was a blur. I couldn't think. There was no filter between my brain and what I was saying.

"I don't remember that."

"Oh, really?" I asked, my voice rising. I stepped up on the bench to equal his height. "So you don't remember me asking you to stop? You don't remember begging me to let you keep going? You don't remember that no less than two hours before then you wanted me to go into the woods with you so you could 'relieve your stress,'" - I made air quotes around the last three words - " And I didn't want to, but I did it anyway because you wouldn't shut the fuck up about it. You don't remember that I was crying because I didn't want to? You don't remember anything!"

I was yelling, there was no doubt about it. There was a ringing in my ears and my chest was tight. I had tunnel vision. The only thing I could see was the pathetic piece of shit asshole in front of me. I needed to calm down. I couldn't handle this.

"You are so worthless. You're not even worth the breath," I said.

I started walking away to go home. I took one last glance at James. He looked like he was contemplating saying something. I walked away, not wanting to hear it.

"Bitch, get back here I ain't done with you yet," James said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. My blood was boiling all over again. I turned around and walked back it James so I could yell in his face.

"Did you just call me a bitch? Let's forget for a second the fact that you called me a bitch. How about I bring up the fact that you had to wait until I was almost out of sight for you to even say anything to me? What are you trying to prove? How much of a pussy you are?" I asked, staring him dead in the face. I saw him glance quickly over at Edward and his friends' direction. They were snickering at our bickering. They knew me as James' girlfriend, but they didn't actually know who I was. However, they knew exactly who James was, and they hated him just as much I did.

"That was for them? Man, that is whats wrong with you. You've always been trying so hard for people who couldn't give two shits about you. You think they care what happens to you? I _know_ they don't. You could be in a ditch fucking dead for all they care. You try so hard for people who will never like you, hoping one day they will. You need to fucking grow up and get a life," I told him. He looked hurt. Not pissed off, like any normal person would if they had someone yelling in their face. He looked back at Edward. They were watching us intently.

"You think those words hurt me?" was his next comeback.

"I know they do."

"Well try this one; I never cared about you. I only said that so I could get some."

That was the wrong thing to say to me when I was this mad. The next thing I knew was I was on top of James, punching him in the face and anywhere else I could find. I knew we were on the ground because I could feel dirt between my fingers, under my fingernails and in my mouth. After that, it gets a little fuzzy. I remember hearing Edward's friend, Jasper, yell, "Get her off of him!" Then, I felt two pairs of arms grab my flailing arms. The arms carried me to a house and sat me on a bed. I heard a siren, then two sirens. Three, then too many to count.

Everyone left the room. I was positive I was alone until I heard a familiar voice pull me back to reality.

"Damn girl, I didn't know you had all that in you! Where the hell did that come from and why didn't you do that to Jessica in the eighth grade?" Emmett's words flew past me like flies. I could hear them, but I couldn't comprehend them. What I did notice was my bloody knuckles. I started shaking and I wanted to vomit.

"W-w-what did I do, Emmett?" I asked, the sound escaping my mouth not recognizable.

"Well... You were telling off that fucking lunatic, James, the one you use to date. He said something and then... Then you just snapped. I've never seen you like that before."

I wanted to tell him that he had never seen me in any kind of way before because we never even talked until this very moment. And here he is, talking to me like we're old friends.

"So you're telling me that I almost k-k-killed him?" was all I could say.

"His face was pretty tore up."

"Did he fight back?"

"Tried and failed. It doesn't seem like anything was done to you, but I can't tell for sure until you've been cleaned up."

Just then, the door opened and Edward came in. He now had a shirt on.

"Alright, she needs to get cleaned up and her clothes need washed. If we're lucky, the blood will come out. She can wear some of my clothes until hers are done washing."

He came over to me and sat next to me on the bed.

"Can you move?"

"S-s-sure." I was still shaking.

"I'll get you the stuff you need to get cleaned up. Come with me."

He helped me up from what I assumed was his bed. He lead me down the hall to a bathroom and started the shower for me.

"You can get in by yourself, right? I mean, you won't slip and fall?"

"N-n-no, I think I c-c-can d-d-do it. T-t-thanks."

He left me to help myself into the shower. The hot water felt so good on my body, relaxing every nerve. Not long after I had gotten in the shower, I heard a knock at the door and then someone came in.

"There's a towel on top of the toilet, along with a rag. I'm taking your clothes to wash them, but in case they're not done, I've laid out some of my clothes for you to wear. They're in my room on my bed. Take all the time you need." Edward said. He left after that.

Everything was odd. Emmett was suddenly talking to me, _Edward Cullen_ was not only talking to me, but he was being nice. I kind of liked it but I also kind of wished everything would get back to normal.

I stayed in the shower longer than usual. The water felt extra soothing for some reason. I washed my hair and body and finally got out, quickly drying off. I made my way back to Edward's room. My clothes were clean but his clothes looked more comfortable: silver basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. I put on my bra and panties and threw on his clothes. Everything was too big, but that was okay. I had to tie the shorts and roll then a couple times. The oversized shirt was comfortable and smelled amazing. I put on my socks and walked around the house until I found everyone. They were in someone else's room, I didn't know whose. Emmett, Edward and Jasper were all sitting on a bed.

"Ah, just in time. You smoke? Edward asked.

"No, man, she doesn't," Emmett said.

"Yes I do," I said, feeling a little defensive.

"Since when?" Emmett challenged.

"Since… I don't know. Does anyone know that kind of thing?" Emmett looked like he was deep in thought once I said that.

"Hmm, okay, sit," Edward said, looking at me for the first time. "Your clothes are clean. You don't have to wear mine."

"Yeah, but yours looked more comfortable." _And smell as good as you look_, I mentally added. I sat in between Jasper and Edward with my back against the wall.

"Fair enough," Edward said.

Edward took a hit of the joint and passed it to Emmett. Then to Jasper, then to me. I took a long hit, then I passed it to Edward. I held in the inhale for as long as my lungs could hold. When my lungs started to burn and tickle, I let the smoke drift out of my mouth and my nose. We finished off two more joints. I noticed the three guys were staring at me.

"What are ya'll starin' at?" I asked.

"Nothing," they all replied simultaneously.

"Yeah, right," I said. I felt good. Light and loose.

"You need anything?" Edward asked.

"Ummm, something to drink, maybe?"

"Come, I'll show you the kitchen."

We walked out of the bedroom, passing his room and the bathroom. We took a right and we were in the kitchen, which was open to a nicely decorated living room. Edward opened the fridge.

"Anything strike your interest?"

"Yes." I pulled out four bottles of Smirnoff Ice and then turned around to face Edward. His arms were kind of blocking me in: one was on the freezer door and the other still on the handle of the open fridge. It scared me. I felt trapped. But I also felt safe. It was such a weird combination of emotions. I didn't like his stance but being near him made me feel like I was... _welcome_.

"I think you should know that I'm a little confused," I said, staring into his beautiful green eyes.

"Why are you confused?" he asked. He had a genuine look of concern on his face. I could smell the weed we just smoked on his breath, along with his unique scent that made my heart flutter and my knees weak. I always felt some kind of draw towards him, but damn, how in the hell did he have this kind of affect on me?

"According to Emmett, and with the amount of blood on my hands and clothes, I almost k-k-k-," I couldn't finish my sentence.

"From what I could see, yeah, you almost killed James. But what he said to you wasn't cool at all."

"And that's where the confusion sets in. _You_ bring _me_ to _your_ house, let me take a shower, wear _your_ clothes." I motioned toward his scent-filled gym shorts and t-shirt that I was wearing. "Smoke _your_ weed, which was amazing by the way, and now–," he cut me off, putting a finger on my lips to silence me.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I'm failing to see why you're so confused," he said.

"Well, from what all the girls say at school, you're an asshole," I said.

Now he had a confused look on his face. But then he laughed.

"I can see where they got that idea from. I guess to them, I am an asshole. There's a lot more to it than that, but we can talk about that at a later time. That's not what you think now, though, do you?" He moved closer to my face, his sweet breath circling around me, making me dizzy. I was speechless. He knew what he was doing. He knew how to work girls like me. I just hoped he felt differently towards me than those other girls.

"Well?" he asked, expecting an answer.

"I don't know yet. Maybe that's something we can talk about at a later time," I said.

He smirked. "Touche."

We left the kitchen and brought the Smirnoff's into the room we were just in. I started downing my bottle because I was really thirsty, and really excited Edward had these in his fridge. Then I noticed that the guys we're staring at me again.

"What?"

"Nothing," they said again.

"Okay, really, why do you guys keep staring at me like that?"

"Like what?" Emmett asked.

"Like everything I do is completely surprising."

"Well, it is completely surprising. I never thought any of this would ever happen," Emmett started.

"Any of what?" I wanted to know Emmett's take on all of this.

"First, you yelling at James, much less, beating the shit out of him. I never would have seen that coming. Then, we come back here and you smoke with us. That was interesting to experience. You do it like you've been doing it forever. Now we're sitting here in the spare bedroom of my best friend's house and you're downing a bottle of Smirnoff Ice. I think I'd have to admit that this might be the best day of my life. The person I hate most in the world got _fucked up_ by his ex and I finally get to hang out with her without his ugly face popping into my head."

"I think today is the best day of my life as well. I finally got through to my retarded ex and finally got Emmett to notice what I've been trying to tell him all along."

"What's that?" He asked.

"That I hate James and that you had no reason to hate me."

"Awe, that's so sweet," Emmett joked. What a smart-ass.

"I'm serious. You always treated me like shit because of James."

"I didn't like him and then I found out that you guys were dating. I was pissed for days."

"You could have said something."

"I'm a guy. Guys don't do that."

"Well, at least I'm not with him now."

"Yeah, it's a _real_ good thing." Emmett agreed.

We drank what was left in Edward's fridge. There was more Smirnoff, Disorano and some Kettle One. There may have been more, but I didn't remember it if there was. I do remember someone kissing me. I woke up the next morning in Edward's bed. I could smell his scent on the pillow. I didn't get up right away. The covers were pulled around me and I was laying on my stomach. When I opened my eyes, I noticed the covers were pulled back from the opposite side. I didn't sleep alone last night. I got scared and began to panic but then the bedroom door opened. It was Edward, once again with no shirt on. He must really think a lot of his body for him to walk around like that all the time. I knew I did.

Edward laid back down on the bed and began playing with my hair. Once he noticed I was awake, he immediately stopped.

"Don't stop," I told him groggily, turning so I could see him better.

"I didn't know you were awake," he said.

"Only for a bit. So what exactly happened last night?"

"You mean you don't remember?" he seemed saddened by my lack of memory, but also a little bit amused.

"I drank way too much."

"Well, we turned on some music after a bit. You got pretty entertaining."

"Oh, no! What did I do?"

"You started dancing, I swear you were gettin' it. You were off in your own world, having fun. Then we joined you, Emmett and I, and Jasper sat on the couch. You must have really wanted Jasper to dance, because you kept begging him to and then you gave him a lap dance."

"I did _what_?" I asked, shocked at what Edward was saying I did.

"You gave Jasper a lap dance. It wasn't some lame shit either. You straight up _twerked_ on him. Then, Emmett made some comment on how it wasn't fair that Jasper was getting all of the attention. Then you threw yourself at Emmett."

"You mean–"

"I mean, you kissed him. Didn't even hesitate. I thought it was funny. I mean, look on Emmett's face–it was classic."

"He was mad, right? You were mad too?"

"No, not at all. He was pleased. I got a little jealous but I laughed it off. I think you pleased just about everybody last night," he said, brushing his thumb across my bottom lip.

"We didn't–"

"No, we didn't. I was just really happy to be around you. The way you acted yesterday after everything happened... It just seemed like you loved life. I love that in a girl."

My heart skipped a beat. "Maybe I just loved the alcohol."

"Maybe, ha ha." Edward said. "Are you hungry?"

"Umm, yeah I guess I am. I haven't eaten in a while."

I was _starving_. I was hoping he'd ask soon because I wasn't going to say anything.

"Well, what do you want to eat?"

"Food."

"Well, that's obvious, I meant what specifically. Anything you want."

I thought about it. I really could have eaten anything at this moment.

"Chinese food."

"It's eleven o'clock in the morning. What would you want Chinese food for?"

"To eat."

"Okay then, Chinese food it is. I'll go see if there's a place that's open and order it. Got a back up, just in case?"

"No," I said, joking.

He left the room laughing. I just laid there, thinking about things. I tried steer my thoughts away from yesterday's festivities. It was extremely hard seeing as everything I thought about reminded me of yesterday. I went to the bathroom across the hall from Edward's room to freshen up. After that, I wandered into the living room and found Edward just finishing up his order. He hung up and looked at me.

"It'll be about a half an hour."

Damn it, I wanted food now.

"Okay. Well, what can we do until then?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Edward said.

"Where's Jasper and Emmett?" I asked. Surely they didn't go home last night.

"They're in the spare room. They tend to stay over a lot. Their parents aren't exactly great," he said.

I understood that. When my dad died in the line of duty, my mom completely lost it. She doesn't work, she doesn't move. All she does is sit in her bedroom, staring out the window. I really didn't want to go home. She doesn't even notice when I come home, but I doubt she'd notice I was gone.

I sat down on the couch and he grabbed the remote to turn on the T.V. Some sitcom that I didn't know was on. Edward sat down very close to me. After watching T.V. for a while, he put his arm around me to pull me closer. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. Yes, he smelled really good but I didn't want my self to get all crazy about a guy who was just going screw me over in the end.

There was a knock at the door and Edward got up, grabbed his wallet from the coffee table and paid for the food. He brought the food he ordered inside, which looked like the whole menu, and spread it out on the coffee table. I grabbed an egg roll and started wolfing it down.

"Hungry, are we?"

I only nodded my head yes. I grabbed the container of what looked like lo mien and a pair of chopsticks and started stuffing my face. Edward laughed. I felt immediately embarrassed. I slowed my eating so Edward wouldn't think I was a pig. We ate for a while, then Edward asked me something.

"Why did you attack James like that?"

I didn't really want to talk about James. "I don't really want to talk about that."

"Okay then."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" I asked.

"Doing what?" Edward countered.

"Letting me stay here, giving me food, all of this hospitality," I implored.

"Because I like having you around," he said simply.

"I've been around for only a day."

"And I like it."

"Okay, so?"

"I want you round more."

"Why?"

"Because I want you and me together."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Because someone like you, extremely popular and attractive, isn't supposed to be with someone like me."

"That's not true. Haven't you ever made changes before in your world?"

"Yes, but–"

"Fine, then there's no problem with you being with me."

"But–"

"So you don't want me?"

That was the problem. I _did_ want him. I wanted him a lot.

"You really have no idea how much I do want you."

"I think I do. I've wanted you for so long."

"Really?" I couldn't help but be flattered by his words. I just hoped they were true.

* * *

**This is a short fic. There will be a few more chapters after this. I'll update soon, most likely in the next week or two.**


End file.
